


Вертеп

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Gen, Humor, play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Старенькая комедийная пьеса, написанная на X-Календарь 2015. В школе Ксавье ставят традиционный рождественский спектакль, и все стремятся угодить Чарльзу. ООС, неполиткорректные шутки и полный дурдом.





	Вертеп

**Cцена первая**  
  
 _Большая гостиная в особняке Ксавье. Время — поздний вечер. Горят светильники, в камине полыхает огонь. Вокруг камина полукругом расставлены кресла и диван. На диване сидит Ртуть, миловидная девушка с косичками и чёрный, как ночь, негр. Ртуть держит в руках стопку листов. В ближайшем к дивану кресле восседает Логан с бутылкой пива. Чуть поодаль — хмурый Хэнк и скучающая Рейвен. В самом большом кресле около камина сидит Эрик и напряжённо думает._  
  
 **Ртуть** : ( _бодрым голосом_ ) ...а потом детишки все вместе выходят на сцену, кланяются, дева Мария кланяется, кулёк с Иисусом кланяется, пастухи кланяются, волхвы кланяются, Чарльз плачет от умиления, всех прощает, и мы в шоколаде.  
 **Логан** : ( _передразнивая_ ) В шоколаде! Кто в шоколаде? Ты, что ли, в шоколаде?  
 **Ртуть** : Допустим, и я тоже.  
 **Логан** : Допустим, в шоколаде ты один, а все остальные в дерьме.  
 **Ртуть** : Неправда, сценарий спектакля мы напишем вместе.  
 **Логан** : Ага, щас.  
 **Ртуть** : Ну придумай чего получше.  
 **Логан** : Дерзить надумал?  
 **Ртуть** : А может, и надумал. Не нравишься ты мне. Рожа у тебя бандитская.  
 **Логан** : На себя посмотри, клептоман.  
 **Эрик** : ( _не отвлекаясь от размышлений_ ) Он завязал.  
 **Логан** : Что именно он завязал? Мож, развязалось?   
 **Хэнк** : ( _цыкает_ ) Ой, всё.  
  
 _Пауза. Девушка с косичками неуклюже елозит по обивке дивана._  
  
 **Девушка с косичками** : Но мы ведь должны что-то придумать. Идея Пита не так плоха... Ведь это лучше, чем ничего?  
 **Ртуть** : ( _с обидой_ ) Ничего? Лучше, чем ничего? Вот и всё, что вы можете сказать о моих чумовых идеях? Да вы просто нелюди какие-то!  
 **Логан** : Всё потому, что идеи у тебя тупые.  
 **Ртуть** : И вовсе они не тупые! Вы, может, забыли, что мы тут делаем? Может, вам напомнить надо? В этом году каждый налажал перед Ксавье так, что хоть на исповедь тащись, и только я один нашёл реальную возможность хоть как-то извиниться!  
 **Хэнк** : ( _нудным голосом_ ) Сама по себе традиция ставить рождественские спектакли уходит корнями в глубокое прошлое. С незапамятных времён...  
 **Логан** : Понеслась...  
 **Хэнк** : ( _оправдываясь_ ) Я только хотел сказал, что Чарльз ценит такие вещи.  
 **Логан** : Ценит такие вещи? Какие, мать его, вещи?  
 **Хэнк** : То есть традиции. Традиции разных культур.  
 **Логан** : Ну-ка скажи мне умник, а упарываться кислотой — это чья традиция? Какой культуры?  
 **Хэнк** : Что ты меня-то спрашиваешь! Себя спроси!   
 **Рейвен** : ( _машет рукой_ ) Ой, всё.  
  
 _Пауза. С минуту все горестно молчат._  
  
 **Логан** : ( _прихлёбывая из бутылки_ ) И всё равно я не понял, что мы тут делаем.  
 **Ртуть** : Вы гляньте! И он ещё говорит, что я тупой.  
 **Хэнк** : ( _терпеливо_ ) Мы пытаемся найти способ порадовать Чарльза.  
 **Логан** : Это я понял. Я в курсе, что вы постоянно творите всякую херню и капаете Чарли на мозги. Но лично я не прогуливал его уроки, не взрывал лаборатории и не пытался убить человечество.  
 **Рейвен** : ( _возмущённо_ ) А кто чуть не спалил полдома, заснув с сигаретой?   
 **Логан** : ( _делает вид, что не слышит_ )  
 **Рейвен** : ( _громче_ ) Кто устроил попойку со студентами? Кто подрался с сенатором? Кто, в конце концов, купил «Харли Дэвидсон» за счёт школы?  
 **Логан** : Протестую, это плановое обновление автопарка!  
 **Рейвен** : Хорошо, тогда почему нашим автопарком пользуются какие-то шлюхи из баров?   
 **Логан** : И вовсе они не шлюхи! Это... эээ... уборщицы.  
 **Рейвен** : А как ты объяснишь, что уборщицы полуголые?  
 **Логан** : Они... очень бедные.  
 **Рейвен** : Ладно, а зачем ты возишь уборщиц на «Харлее» по вечерам?  
 **Логан** : Я... я... чёрт возьми, должна быть хоть какая-то радость в жизни у бедных уборщиц! Хватит цепляться по мелочам!  
 **Хэнк** : Я начинаю всерьёз сомневаться, что ты хороший завхоз.  
 **Логан** : Ой, всё.  
  
 _Пауза._  
  
 **Эрик** : ( _отвлекаясь от размышлений_ ) Почему вы думаете, что спектакль сработает?  
 **Хэнк** : Такие постановки ставят в каждой американской школе. Мы придумаем спектакль, а дети поставят его на сцене. Чарльз всегда хотел, чтобы это место стало настоящей школой и чтобы мы хоть раз объединились и сделали что-то стоящее.  
 **Эрик** : Я сделал кучу стоящего. Не чета вам. Всё, что я делаю, стоящее.  
 **Хэнк** : Когда я говорил «стоящее», я не имел в виду брешь в бюджете Соединённых Штатов.  
 **Негр** : ( _робко вклиниваясь_ ) Если профессор не простит нас, халявных зачётов и в помине не видать.  
 **Девушка с косичками** : Да! Надо срочно писать сценарий!  
 **Логан** : Какая меркантильная молодёжь, только подумайте! Только халява и парит. В моё время такого не было.  
 **Эрик** : ( _раздражённо_ ) В твоё время — это когда? До распада первобытно-общинного строя или после?  
 **Ртуть** : ( _перекрикивая гвалт_ ) Короче, решено! Ставим традиционный рождественский содом!  
 **Хэнк** : Выясняется...  
 **Рейвен** : Вы обалдели?   
 **Логан** : ( _чуть не захлёбываясь пивом_ ) Это меняет дело...  
 **Эрик** : Я не расслышал, что?  
 **Ртуть** : ( _невозмутимо_ ) Итак, традиционный рождественский вертеп...  
 **Рейвен** : ( _с облегчением_ ) Послышалось.  
 **Хэнк** : ( _с неодобрением_ ) Послышалось.   
 **Логан** : ( _с огорчением_ ) Послышалось...  
 **Эрик** : Ой, всё.  
  
  
 **Сцена вторая.**  
  
 _Те же на том же месте. Ртуть шелестит листами в стопке. Логан прикладывается к бутылке. Девушка с косичками кашляет._  
  
 **Эрик** : Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, в чём смысл вертепа?  
 **Ртуть** : Ты что, в школе не учился?  
 **Эрик** : ( _молча возводит глаза к потолку_ )  
 **Рейвен** : ( _скучающим тоном_ ) Принято ставить представление о поклонении волхвов. Волхвы видят в небе вспыхнувшую Вифлеемскую звезду и понимают, что родился новый великий царь...  
 **Эрик** : Стоп-стоп. Астрология имеет отношение к Хануке?  
 **Ртуть** : ( _укоризненно_ ) Пап, да сколько раз повторять — мы празднуем не Хануку.  
 **Эрик** : ( _устало_ ) Жаль.  
 **Рейвен** : ...и вот волхвы направились в путь, ориентируясь по звезде, чтобы отыскать нового царя и преподнести ему дары...  
 **Эрик** : За что?  
 **Рейвен** : Что значит за что? Это Рождество вообще-то. Добрая сказка с подарками и всё прочее.  
 **Логан** : Да кому вы все врёте! Я знаю, чем там дело кончилось. Чёрта с два это добрая сказка!  
 **Ртуть** : ( _перебивая_ ) Всё это лажа! Чего паритесь, всё ж понятно. Надо, типа, выпустить на сцену трёх чуваков в простынях, вокруг пещеру сделать, ну всяких там камней понакидать, летучих мышей из тряпок и палок, и чтоб темно было, как в гробу. Посреди поставим тётку с кульком, а пусть волхвы тащат ей что у них там есть, а вокруг типа пастухи, овечки, твари всякие танцуют! Красота!  
 **Логан** : Я всё в толк не возьму, откуда такие, как ты, берутся...  
 **Эрик** : ( _мрачно_ ) Не спрашивай.  
 **Логан** : И каким образом это поможет разжалобить Ксавье?  
 **Ртуть** : Да в школах все так делают, я сто раз видел! Стоит тётка с кульком, вокруг танцуют пастухи, приходят мужики в простынях, дарят подарки и кланяются. А затем все плачут от счастья.  
 **Эрик** : И зачем?  
 **Ртуть** : Зачем плачут?  
 **Эрик** : Зачем это показывать?  
 **Ртуть** : ( _растерянно_ ) Ну как... потому что Рождество...  
 **Эрик** : Хочешь сказать, что люди каждый год разыгрывают подобное?  
 **Ртуть** : Ага, и в каждой школе.  
 **Эрик** : ( _себе под нос_ ) Неудивительно, что этот вид вымирает...  
 **Логан** : А из-за кого он вымирает? Не из-за тебя ли, а?  
 **Эрик** : Ой, всё.   
  
 _Пауза._  
  
 **Эрик** : Ладно, раз уж нет альтернативы... кто будет играть волхвов?  
 **Негр** : Ну, наверное, мы.  
 **Эрик** : То есть мутанты? Дети?  
 **Негр** : Да.  
 **Эрик** : А кто будет играть пастухов?  
 **Негр** : Тоже мы.  
 **Эрик** : А овец?  
 **Негр** : Тоже.  
 **Эрик** : ( _привставая_ ) И это называется праздником? Мутантов приравняли к каким-то овцам и заставили кланяться?  
 **Девушка с косичками** : ( _растерянно_ ) Это просто такая традиция...  
 **Эрик** : Мутанты никому не будут кланяться! Мы доминирующий вид на земле!  
 **Хэнк** : Кто-нибудь, объясните ему смысл Рождества.  
 **Эрик** : Где конфликт? Где мораль? Зачем эти волхвы ходят по звезде и что-то кому-то дарят?  
 **Логан** : Будешь так орать — сам пойдёшь по звезде.  
 **Ртуть** : Пап, да не кипишись.  
 **Эрик** : Что это вообще такое? Какие-то люди увидели звезду и пошли кланяться в пещеру? К чему всё это идёт?  
 **Логан** : Как правило, к ужину.  
 **Рейвен** : А тебе лишь бы пожрать.  
 **Логан** : И выпить бы не мешало.  
 **Эрик** : О чём вы думаете? Какое ещё пожрать? Мы должны переработать сценарий. Слишком мутная история. Её нельзя преподносить в таком виде. Школьная постановка должна заставлять задуматься.  
 **Логан** : Лично я уже сто раз задумался, на кой хер мне всё это сдалось. И знаете? Ни на кой.  
  
 _Логан встаёт._  
  
 **Рейвен** : ( _категорично_ ) Только гляньте на него! Ты никуда не пойдёшь, пока мы не решим вопрос с реквизитом.  
  
 _Логан садится._  
  
 **Логан** : Причём тут я?  
 **Рейвен** : Причём тут он! Вы слышали? Он спрашивает, причём тут он! А как же «Харли Дэвидсон»? Ты растратил деньги, которые должны были пойти на школьные развлечения.  
 **Логан** : Уверяю, всё до последнего цента ушло на кутёж.  
 **Рейвен** : К спектаклю нужны костюмы. Не придумаешь, где их взять, и я пущу на костюмы тебя. С одних бакенбардов выйдет целая овца.  
 **Эрик** : Никаких овец в спектакле.  
 **Логан** : ( _ощупывая бакенбарды_ ) Я тоже против.  
 **Ртуть** : ( _расстроенно_ ) По сценарию овец аж десять, а Логан только один...  
 **Логан** : Ничего не знаю. Из реквизита есть только кусок зелёного тента.  
 **Эрик** : Питер, записывай — овец заменить на крокодилов.  
  
 _Ртуть записывает. Логан с облегчением вздыхает._  
  
 **Негр** : ( _воодушевлённо_ ) Пошло дело, пошло!  
 **Хэнк** : ( _отрешённо_ ) Значит, пастухи пригоняют в пещеру к деве Марии десять крокодилов...  
 **Логан** : Понял, к чему ты клонишь. Ведь тента хватит максимум на трёх.  
 **Хэнк** : Я правильно понимаю — смущает только количество?  
 **Ртуть** : ( _пишет_ ) Три крокодила и пастухи...  
 **Рейвен** : Хэнк прав. Крокодилы — это бред. Мы всё-таки ставим представление с детьми. Совершенно незачем пугать их крокодилами. Вычёркиваем.  
 **Ртуть** : ( _глубокомысленно_ ) Пастухи без крокодилов...  
 **Девочка с косичками** : Постойте! Но если нет овец, зачем же тогда пастухи?  
 **Ртуть** : ( _решительно_ ) Ни пастухов, ни овец, ни крокодилов...  
 **Рейвен** : Вот именно! К чёрту пастухов! Представление для детей должно быть милое и весёлое. Мы задействуем что-нибудь полезное, забавное, похожее на мультфильмы. Нужны песни, говорящая природа, растения, краски мира.  
 **Ртуть** : ( _старательно_ ) Полезные говорящие растения...  
 **Девочка с косичками** : Но ведь зима!  
 **Рейвен** : ( _нетерпеливо_ ) Одно другому не мешает. Что там дальше?  
 **Эрик** : ( _сердито_ ) Я уже говорил, что вся эта затея бессмысленна без главной идеи? Наш спектакль должен показывать историческую справедливость. Нужно ввести в повествование исторических персонажей, а не только костюмы брокколи. Недопустимо, чтобы мутанты перед кем-нибудь преклонялись. Мы должны показать торжество нашей расы, её славу и превосходство... Питер, ты записываешь?  
 **Ртуть** : Конечно, пап! ( _пишет_ ) Костюмы брокколи...  
 **Хэнк** : ( _оживившись_ ) А мысль об исторической подоплёке очень даже неплохая. Спектакль — замечательная возможность популязировать знание и науку.  
 **Эрик** : К дьяволу знание. Нужны исторические антагонисты, борьба с геноцидом и победа над врагом.  
 **Ртуть** : ( _себе под нос_ ) Победить Гитлера...  
 **Эрик** : И победа должна быть безоговорочной. Чтоб без этих дипломатических штучек. Никто не уйдёт безнаказанным, ясно?  
 **Ртуть** : Ясно! ( _черкает_ ) Убить Гитлера.  
 **Логан** : Тогда уж не Гитлера, а Муссолини.  
 **Ртуть** : Это почему ещё Муссолини?  
 **Логан** : Ты соображаешь? Это же древность! Там злодеи не немцы, а римляне!   
 **Ртуть** : ( _ехидно_ ) Послушаем очевидца древности.  
 **Логан** : Поговори мне тут.  
 **Хэнк** : Но наука! Как же наука?  
 **Рейвен** : А что наука? Мы же должны показать религиозное чудо, разве нет?  
 **Хэнк** : Чудо чудом, а законы физики ещё никто не отменял.  
 **Ртуть** : ( _без энтузиазма_ ) Показать законы физики...  
 **Логан** : Чую, мы все сдохнем от тоски...  
 **Хэнк** : Ничего подобного.  
 **Логан** : Ну хоть огонька добавьте, что ли.  
 **Негр** : И саундтрек! Нам нужен саундтрек!  
 **Ртуть** : ( _безмятежно_ ) Врубить музончик...  
 **Рейвен** : ( _обеспокоенно_ ) Но вы ведь не забыли, что это светлый праздник Рождества? История историей, наука наукой, но деву Марию с младенцем никак нельзя убирать. И Вифлеемскую звезду тоже.  
 **Девочка с косичками** : А где мы возьмём младенца? Новорождённых в школе нет.  
 **Рейвен** : Ничего страшного, дадим деве Марии какую-нибудь тряпку.  
 **Ртуть** : ( _послушно_ ) Иисусья тряпка...  
 **Девочка с косичками** : И обязательно нужно создать красивую атмосферу. Свечки, снежинки, зиму...  
 **Рейвен** : Да-да, волшебный белый декабрь!  
 **Негр** : А можно я сыграю декабрь?  
 **Логан** : Ты же чёрный.  
 **Негр** : Но я всегда хотел сыграть белого.  
 **Хэнк** : Спешу напомнить, что Чарльз не одобряет расизм.  
 **Логан** : Ой, да делайте что хотите.  
 **Ртуть** : ( _вдохновенно_ ) Чёрный декабрь... Ещё идеи есть?  
 **Логан** : Кажись, всё.   
 **Ртуть** : Тогда приступим к сценарию.  
  
  
 **Сцена третья**  
  
 _Канун Рождества. Учебная аудитория. Столы убраны к стенам, стулья сдвинуты в несколько рядов, обращённых к импровизированной сцене. Скромные декорации изображают пещеру. За сценой суетятся. До начала постановки две минуты.  
Почти все стулья заняты. На первых рядах располагаются дети. В центре последнего ряда сидит Чарльз Ксавье. Справа от Ксавье Эрик, за ним Логан. Слева одно место пустует, чуть поодаль Рейвен и Хэнк.  
Стоит радостный галдёж._  
  
 **Чарльз** : ( _восторженно_ ) Не могу поверить!  
 **Эрик** : Да-да.  
 **Чарльз** : Я, как вы знаете, сам в школе никогда не обучался и настоящих школьных вертепов не видел...  
 **Рейвен** : Вот и увидишь.  
 **Хэнк** : Мы хотели тебя порадовать.  
 **Чарльз** : Подумать только! Разумеется, я всегда верил в ваше созидательное начало, но чтобы ставить волшебный рождественский вертеп...  
 **Хэнк** : Всё дети придумали.  
 **Чарльз** : Какие молодцы! Нужно поставить им зачёт.  
 **Рейвен** : А мы дополнили.  
 **Чарльз** : Неужели? Друзья мои, вы не перестаёте удивлять. Признаться, я был очень зол на вас...  
 **Логан** : ( _фальшиво_ ) За что?  
 **Чарльз** : О, я уже и не помню.  
 **Рейвен** : Зато я помню.  
 **Логан** : Тшшш, видишь — Чарльз радуется, не мешай.  
 **Чарльз** : ( _продолжает восторгаться_ ) Уму непостижимо!  
 **Эрик** : Да, друг мой, мы объединились и создали нечто исключительное.  
 **Чарльз** : Жду не дождусь.  
 **Эрик** : Ты ведь любишь исторические сюжеты.  
 **Чарльз** : Исторические?  
 **Эрик** : Да-да.  
 **Чарльз** : Если ты об исторической достоверности, то лично я считаю, что Вифлеемская звезда — фантазия.  
 **Эрик** : Достоверность не так важна. Важна справедливость.   
 **Чарльз** : Э-э-э... О чём ты?  
 **Эрик** : Я о том, какой это логичный, здравый и идеологически верный сюжет.  
 **Чарльз** : ( _рассеянно_ ) Не знал, что ты религиозен.  
 **Эрик** : Тебе понравится.  
 **Логан** : Ещё б не понравилось — там такой замес.  
 **Чарльз** : ( _ещё рассеяннее_ ) Замес?  
  
 _Из-за сцены появляется Ртуть и шмыгает на место рядом с Чарльзом. Волнение в зале нарастает._  
  
 **Эрик** : Всё по плану?  
 **Ртуть** : У чучела усы отвалились, но я успел пришить.  
 **Эрик** : Прекрасно.  
 **Чарльз** : Какие усы?  
 **Ртуть** : Усы чучела, я же сказал.  
 **Чарльз** : В спектакле есть чучело?  
 **Логан** : Да, и оно с усами.  
 **Рейвен** : Ой, начинается!  
  
 _Гаснет свет. В зале становится тихо. Затаив дыхание, публика ждёт. Из-за сцены раздаются крики._  
  
 **Чарльз** : Что это?  
 **Эрик** : Это мучаются мутанты.  
 **Чарльз** : ( _сбитый с толку_ ) Интересная трактовка...  
  
 _На сцену выходит Негр в белой простыне и кидает в воздух вату._  
  
 **Чарльз** : ( _шёпотом_ ) Это один из волхвов?  
 **Рейвен** : Нет, это декабрь.  
 **Чарльз** : А почему декабрь... э-э-э... чёрный?  
 **Логан** : Чарли, стыдно быть таким расистом!  
 **Чарльз** : Молчу, молчу.  
  
 _На сцене появляется Девочка с косичками. Косички распущены. Одета в тюремную робу. В руках держит сверток._  
  
 **Девочка с косичками:**  О горе мне, горе! Проклятые прусаки убили всю мою семью!  
 **Чарльз** : ( _тихо_ ) Прусаки? Там же максимум римляне...  
 **Эрик** : Тшшш.  
 **Девочка с косичками** : Всех переубивали! Перестреляли! Повесили на столбах! Сунули в печи! Выдрали зубы! Но я отомщу им! Они будут трепетать от одного моего имени!  
 **Эрик** : ( _растроганно утирает слезу_ )  
 **Девочка с косичками** : ( _страстно_ ) Не будь я девой Марией, если каждый подонок не поплатится за грехи!  
 **Чарльз** : Девой Марией?..  
 **Девочка с косичками** : Ублюдки! Я так одинока! В кого теперь вырастет мой сын?!  
 **Чарльз** : Действительно, в кого...  
 **Девочка с косичками** : О Вифлеемская звезда! Как ты холодна и далека!  
  
 _Девочка с косичками начинает петь, зал подпевает._  
  
 **Девочка с косичками** : ( _хрипло_ ) Ground control to major Tom...  
 **Чарльз** : Это что, Дэвид Боуи?  
 **Ртуть** : Так ведь звёзды! Космос!  
 **Логан** : А ничего, веселенько...  
 **Хэнк** : Ура, научная фантастика!  
  
 _Песня заканчивается, звучат аплодисменты. Девочка с косичками кланяется. Входят трое в костюмах брокколи._  
  
 **Девочка с косичками:**  Волхвы!  
 **Брокколи** : Мария!  
 **Чарльз** : ( _бледнея_ ) Что это?  
 **Ртуть** : Так ведь вертеп.  
 **Чарльз** : А где дары?  
 **Брокколи** : Мария, мы узнали о твоём горе и принесли тебе подарки!  
 **Чарльз** : О....  
 **Брокколи** : Мы взяли в плен Гитлера!  
 **Чарльз** : А...  
 **Девочка с косичками** : Это лучший подарок!  
 **Чарльз** : Э...  
  
 _Вносят поролоновую куклу с пришитыми усами и переносную горелку. Горелка вспыхивает. Детвора в первых рядах ахает._  
  
 **Девочка с косичками** : Сейчас ты за всё поплатишься, проклятый узурпатор!  
 **Чарльз** : Вот это поворот.  
 **Эрик** : Тшшш, пропустишь самое интересное!  
 **Логан** : Ух ты, спецэффекты!  
 **Чарльз** : Я прошу прощения, но почему в спектакле про Рождество дева Мария и брокколи сжигают Гитлера?  
 **Рейвен** : Потому что это детская сказка, а в детских сказках добро побеждает зло.  
  
 _Пахнет палёным. Дети в восторге. Дева Мария со свёртком наперевес скачет вокруг чучела Гитлера, брокколи хлопают в ладоши._  
  
 **Хэнк** : ( _с грустью_ ) Про науку забыли...  
 **Ртуть** : Ничего подобного.  
 **Брокколи** : ( _громогласно_ ) Температура горения Гитлера — восемьсот градусов!  
  
 _Над залом летает пепел. Девочка с косичками и Брокколи танцуют под «Пинк Флойд»._  
  
 **Девочка с косичками** : ( _победоносно_ ) Теперь мой сын вырастет в счастливом мире!  
 **Чарльз** : Бля...  
 **Эрик** : ( _сентиментально_ ) Перфекшн.  
 **Ртуть** : ( _смущённо_ ) Спасибо, пап.  
  
 _Спектакль заканчивается. Горелое чучело уносят, Брокколи кланяется, Девочка с косичками кланяется, попутно чуть не роняя кулёк. Негр в тоге выходит и тоже кланяется, подбирая вату. Зал рукоплещет. Через пару минут все расходятся. Радостные дети бегут на праздничный ужин._  
  
 **Эрик** : ( _перекрикивая шум_ ) Ты был прав, Чарльз. Объединившись, мы и впрямь можем создать что-то светлое и доброе.  
 **Чарльз** : Я так сказал?  
 **Эрик** : Да.  
 **Чарльз** : Я был на кислоте?  
 **Рейвен** : Ну слава богу, всем понравилось! И дети в восторге.   
 **Эрик** : Ещё бы. Что тут может не понравиться?  
 **Рейвен** : Ну разве что героев мало... На следующий год подготовимся лучше и сошьём десять брокколи, а не три.  
 **Хэнк** : И добавим науки.  
 **Логан** : Науки достаточно. Спецэффекты херовые. Чучело горит неубедительно и молчит.  
 **Эрик** : Да! Нужны крики агонии!  
 **Ртуть** : И побольше «Пинк Флойда».  
 **Чарльз** : ( _тихо и отрешённо_ ) Чучело Гитлера.  
  
 _Пауза._  
  
 **Рейвен** : А что чучело?  
 **Чарльз** : Чучело Гитлера в рождественском вертепе.  
 **Эрик** : И?  
 **Чарльз** : Чучело! Гитлера!  
 **Эрик** : ( _оскорблённо_ ) Если б можно было достать живого Гитлера, я бы достал.  
 **Ртуть** : Мне кажется, Чарльз переживает, что у чучела отваливаются усы.  
 **Хэнк** : Или из-за ошибки в расчётах. Температура горения Гитлера явно выше.  
 **Ртуть** : Смотрите, а у Чарльза слёзы навернулись! Я же говорил!  
  
 _Все обступают Чарльза, хлопают по плечу и умиляются._  
  
 **Чарльз** : Ладно, пусть музыка, пусть спецэффекты, пусть наука. Но брокколи и Гитлер в рождественском вертепе... Вам не кажется, что это... эээ... чуточку странно?  
 **Эрик** : Чуточку странно?  
 **Чарльз** : В смысле, очень оригинально.  
 **Эрик** : Да, что-то такое есть.  
 **Чарльз** : Как бы слегка с изюминкой.  
 **Эрик** : Наверное.  
 **Чарльз** : Проще говоря, бред.  
  
 _Пауза. Вдалеке звонит телефон. Чарльз уходит на звук. Все стоят и долго глядят вслед._  
  
 **Ртуть** : Значит, Гитлер и брокколи ему не понравились.  
 **Логан** : Ничего, в следующем году возьмём Муссолини.  
 **Рейвен** : И вернём крокодилов.  
  
 _Затемнение. Занавес. Конец._


End file.
